


Flavor of Life - Bizarre Edition

by Limebrus



Series: Flavor of Life [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Myungjong, Weird, can be ew, can contain trigger warnings, crossposted, please heed the warnings for each chapter before reading, sometimes violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Oneshots I have written which don't fit anywhere else. Please read warnings for each chapter before reading





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blood, undead eating a human aka zombie, sudden POV change  
> A/N: it is heavily based on Santa Clarita Diet, a series I found extremely warmhearted and romantic despite the murdering and people eating (honestly relationship goals when it comes to the married couple)

"Babe?"

Sungjong immediately jumped up from his favourite chair and put down the book he was reading, exiting the library in quick steps. His lover had been gone for days, having been on a business trip, and he was anxious to see him again.

Down in the living room stood Kim Myungsoo, in a black suit and perfectly styled hair with a blinding smile.

Sungjong nearly slid over the floor and engulfed Myungsoo in a tight hug. "I've missed you," he murmured.

"I've missed you too, honey." Hot breath tickled Sungjong's neck as Myungsoo spoke.

Usually Sungjong complained about all the pet names Myungsoo used, but he had even missed that part. With a wide smile took a small step back and placed his his hands onto the shoulders. "How was the trip?"

"Uneventful. You should come with next time."

Myungsoo was a powerful businessman, someone who delved in some illegal stuff on the side. It wasn't someone people usually wanted to have relations with, but no one had ever made Sungjong feel as safe and loved before.

"I definitely will," Sungjong promised. Only reason he had stayed behind was because he had promised his brother to go on his bachelor party.

"I brought some gifts for you." Warmth was shining from Myungsoo's eyes, his lips pulled in a smile which could only be described as adoring.

"Gifts?" Sungjong was officially intrigued; Myungsoo was amazing when it came to gifts. "I have some gifts for you too, but they involve less clothes and closed doors."

A hearty laugh sounded from Myungsoo and he leaned forward to steal a brief kiss. "Sorry I wasn't here to sate your high sex drive. I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

"But first we have to have dinner. My first gift for you is a meal I've prepared myself."

At this Sungjong's eyes widened and he smiled in excitement. He hadn't had a fresh meal in ages.

 

-

 

A giddy smile was threatening to erupt on Myungsoo's face as he watched his ridiculously cute boyfriend nearly run to the dining room.

"Hey, wait for me." Myungsoo quickly walked after his boyfriend and into the dining room where the table had already been set for a romantic dinner for two.

Quietly Myungsoo sat down on one of the chairs, briefly looking down at the pasta their chef had prepared expertly before looking back up at Sungjong who was still standing. His boyfriend's gaze was firmly fixed at the third person in the room, a person Myungsoo had deliberately ignored as he did not care to give attention to scum who thought they could trick him and get away with it.

"Sungjong, don't play with your meal," Myungsoo scolded mildly as he took the first bite of the pasta, closing his eyes as he savoured the richness of the sauce; he would have to remember to compliment the chef. Just as he opened his eyes again he saw Sungjong attack the frightened and tied down man sitting in the second chair, blood spurting out of the neck Sungjong had bit into.

It was always so messy when Sungjong had his meals in this way, but once in a while he was allowed to have a fully fresh meal.

Luckily the scum had been gagged so no annoying screams would pierce his eardrums as Sungjong kept taking more and more chunks from the dying man.

For a second Myungsoo got eye contact with the man, which prompted him to raise his glass of wine to him. "This is what you get when you fuck with Kim Myungsoo."

A small giggle sounded from Sungjong, whom had looked up at Myungsoo with an amused expression. His face was full of blood and Myungsoo was fairly certain he saw a few chunks of meat between his teeth.

"Hey, focus on finishing your meal."

"Sorry, I just didn't know you could sound that cool."

Sungjong's tone was mocking and Myungsoo just scoffed and ate more of his pasta; he really needed to start showing his cool business side around Sungjong more often so he wouldn't be mocked like this.

A few minutes of comfortable silence followed before Sungjong pushed his meal out of the chair with no care and sat down on it, patting his stomach. "I'm full."

Myungsoo placed down the cutlery. "Woohyun?"

Mere seconds after a short man in a chef outfit emerged. "Yes, Master Myungsoo?"

"Could you put the rest of Sungjong's meal in the fridge?" Myungsoo pointed at the mess on the floor, noting how the man's head had nearly fallen off and the right arm had been nibbled on quite a bit.

Woohyun respectfully bowed. "Of course."

"Thanks, Woohyun," Sungjong grinned widely and someone covered in blood really shouldn't look this adorable: Myungsoo was truly beyond smitten.

"No problem, Master Sungjong." Woohyun was smiling softly. It was a good thing Myungsoo had managed to find a chef with a strong stomach and someone who had a bit of experience with people like Sungjong.

Myungsoo quickly finished his own meal after Woohyun had dragged the man to the kitchen. He focused his attention on Sungjong for a few seconds.

"Done?" Sungjong asked. "I've been waiting to share one of my gifts too, in return for this lovely meal." His sex drive was always higher and nearly insatiable after he had eaten a fresh meal.

Myungsoo nodded and got up, putting his arm around Sungjong's hip as they walked up to their bedroom together.

"But first," he said as they entered, gently pushing his lover towards the bathroom. "Clean yourself up. I'll be waiting here."

Minutes later a naked Sungjong was straddling him, hot tongue and gentle teeth on his neck.

Having an undead boyfriend who needed human meat to survive was quite different, but Myungsoo was not complaining and the last four years with this man had been some of the happiest years of his life.

Myungsoo wouldn't trade it for the world, no matter how weird the situation was.

Love is love.

 


	2. Night Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bad attempt at horror

_And when the walls are closing_  
And when you’re crawling, choking  
Tumbling deeper down into the mind

-

A giggle, still echoing in the room as Myungsoo woke up with a start. With his chest heaving and hands shaking, he frantically looked around.

No one. Yet Myungsoo knew he wasn't alone, hadn’t been for months. Every night he would wake up, feeling cold hands on his skin or hear a sinister laughter.

None of his friends believed him, and had expressed concern for his well being.

But Myungsoo knew.

There was something in his room every night, something torturing him.

Grasping the sheets, he looked around the room again and nearly screamed when he saw a slender figure in a corner. One blink, and he was gone.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Myungsoo choked out, burying his face in his hands; he was so tired. So extremely tired.

A short laugh, close to his ear. Myungsoo jumped up, his back shivering from the feeling of breath hitting his ear.

But no one was there, of course.

No more sleep came to him after the events of the night, being too afraid to close his eyes.

-

“Still having those nightmares? You look like shit,” his best friend noted as soon as they met up for their morning coffee.

“Yeah,” Myungsoo grumbled, his hands shaking slightly from exhaustion. He wasn't sure he would be able to pay attention to the lecture, but he hoped the coffee would have the desired effect.

Sungyeol began talking about the topic of today's lecture, but an all too familiar giggle broke through the warm atmosphere of the cafe and Myungsoo swiftly turned.

There, under the soft lights of the cafe, stood a gorgeous boy, no older than twenty, with deathly pale skin and the blackest eyes Myungsoo had ever seen; there were no white nor pupils, just pitch blackness. The boy smiled, seemingly amused, and stared straight at Myungsoo.

It caused a chill to run down his back, and exhaustion had been replaced by pure fear.

“Myungsoo? Are you okay?”

Myungsoo turned to his best friend and pointed to where he had seen the boy. “Do you see him?” He turned back, but the boy was gone. “He was just right there.”

“Who was?” Sungyeol's voice had softened, a look of pain crossing over his face.

“The boy. He was-“ Myungsoo lost all words, unable to describe who he had seen.

“I think you need to get some real help. Maybe sleeping pills?” Sungyeol still used the soft tone.

Of course he wouldn't believe him. Myungsoo wouldn't have believed it either.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Maybe I should.”

-

He had taken Sungyeol's advice, gotten his hands on sleeping pills. And they had worked, making him sleep through the entire night for the first time in months.

Waking up refreshed had been the most amazing feeling, and for a moment it felt as if he had won. The boy couldn't torture him if he didn't wake up.

Yet, just as the thought passed over his mind he felt stinging pain shooting from his forearms.

Confused, he lifted them; there were deep scratch marks down both of his arms.

Immediately the relief washed out of his body and he got overwhelmed with panic and nausea; whatever was after him, it was real. And it wasn't happy.

He refused to go to the lecture, fear gripping him and paralysing him.

Come night, Myungsoo sat in the bed, unable to sleep. He waited. There was no point in fighting when he couldn't win. He didn't understand what it was, but he knew it was dangerous. And he could not sleep, did not see the point.

“Myungsoo,” a soft whisper, a puff of breath hitting his ear.

Myungsoo whipped his head around, nearly falling back as came face to face with the boy. Black eyes stared into his own.

“Who are you?” He croaked out, body stiff.

The boy tilted his head to the side, his lips stretched into a wicked smile. “We used to be so close, Myungsoo.” His voice was soft and pleasant to the ears. “We used to play all the time.”

The boy leaned closer, grin growing wider. “And then you forgot all about me,” he spoke with a theatrical sadness. “How could you forget me?”

There was a blank in Myungsoo's mind, when it came to most of his childhood. “What is it you want?”

The boy crawled onto the bed and reached out a hand, touching Myungsoo's face with cold fingers. “For you to come with me. For us to play like we did.”

The words did not terrify him, but the underlying meaning did.

“And if I refuse?”

The boy pulled away. “You'll just prolong the inevitable.” He giggled. “But this game is fun. I don't mind playing it more.”

He disappeared, leaving Myungsoo's head spinning.

He knew the boy would come back next night.

He sighed, despair gripping at his every fibre as his mind tumbled further down into the abyss.

He knew he could not win.


End file.
